


Practice Makes Perfect

by biffu



Series: Femslash Kink 2015 [3]
Category: Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid
Genre: F/F, Femslash KinkMeme, Fingering, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/biffu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Mirei has made a full recovery, Mamori reminds her Liberator that some things don't or won't have to change between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Filled: Mirei/Mamori; Mutual Masturbation

Mirei already had two fingers inside of Mamori by the time the girl even asked her for a session. Mamori only wanted for Mirei to understand that they both needed closeness now more than ever after the events they’d been through. Mamori figured that Mirei shrunk under her touches still after seeing such a drastic change to her body in only a few quick seconds, but that didn’t mean she disliked Mirei in the least.

Naturally, when Mamori came up to her, Mirei’s immediate response was a defensive pout that reminded the Extar of a household pet who knew they’d done wrong. It made her giggle, and so she had to apologize profusely afterwards, but not without taking Mirei’s hands in hers and intertwining them so the Liberator had nowhere else to go. Of course, that was not literal as they were very well caught out in the jungle of the island, and Mirei could escape anywhere, but she hoped that the taller girl wouldn’t dare try to leave her.

The gesture warmed Mirei’s heart—as did everything Mamori ever did—but the unexpected question for closeness had her entire body set aflame. Mamori asked her to stoop down and she did, letting the girl draw closer in order to whisper against the shell of her ear even though no one else was around, if they could practice. Mamori had fists clenched against Mirei’s blouse as she complied with her wish easily, letting one finger play with the outside of her panties which were surprisingly wet.

Of course Mirei said nothing, but the eyebrow she rose has the smaller girl flushing and sputtering that a lot of activity makes her wet, and then covered her mouth with a loud gasp, not for her words but also for the way that Mirei tactically brushed her ring finger against her clit. Mamori was sinking to the ground, and bringing Mirei down along with her. They knelt in an embrace against the grassy forest of the island, with Mirei’s hand hidden between their bodies and stroking Mamori to full ecstacy.

In the middle of things, just as she felt the pressure building all too much, Mamori shook her head and Mirei immediately stopped. Withdrawing her fingers, Mirei’s brow furrowed, and she quietly asked what the matter was.

“I want us both to feel good,” was the reply before Mamori leapt up into a kiss and shakily fumbled under Mirei’s skirt to make contact.

Perplexed by the state of things, Mirei opened her legs further for Mamori, and watched the flush on her face darken considerably as her hand cupped against Mirei’s panties. Mamori’s gaze was fixated on the plaid of Mirei’s skirt as she felt her hand grow damp from what she pressed against, and would not look up at Mirei who made small noises of pleasure as her hand made circular motions. A few moments later, one of Mirei’s hands were balled into a fist and pressed against her lips in order to stop the sounds from leaving her lips, but that it didn’t do much to help her.

Only when Mirei reached down with her other hand to push her panties to the side and allow Mamori even further contact did Mamori look into her face with wonder. Licking her lips, the Extar nodded and pressed a finger inside of Mirei, letting out a sound of surprise that echoed Mirei’s moan of pleasure as the Liberator bucked up into the hand. Mamori was achingly slow, and Mirei wanted more, so she changed their positions easily so that they would both be able to achieve their goal.

Pushing Mamori away for the moment, the girl was a little put out, but Mirei smiled to show her that everything was alright. They weren’t going to stop just yet, but she felt that it was better to up the ante.

“Just listen to my instructions, okay?”

Mamori nodded again, listening attentively as Mirei gave out instructions for her to climb on top of the blonde face to face at first, before changing her position so that their panties were now the center focus of the other’s face. Mamori blushed still, a little embarrassed by this kind of thing, even though they had done so much more in just mere seconds of meeting each other.

“Am I doing this correctly?” Mamori asked, looking over her shoulder and butt to see Mirei’s face between her legs.

As usual, Mirei’s answers were short and sweet, followed by action: “Yes.”

Mamori’s underwear was politely pulled to the side by two fingers of one of Mirei’s hands as the other hand’s digits went to work of touching and tickling the Mamori’s labia. Squeaking at the contact, Mamori shuddered and pushed back against Mirei’s fingers, easily letting one of the digits slip inside of her as her lips parted.

Mirei chuckled and Mamori flushed more. Not taking this teasing lightly, Mamori finally set to work on making the Liberator come undone. She took to rolling Mirei’s clothed clit with her finger before her tongue stroke against the dampness of the panties. She listened for the soft moans that accompanied her efforts, and was pleased once they made it through the sounds of the wild around them.

Mamori still shuddered however as Mirei’s fingers teased her by slipping in and out of her pussy to trail upwards and downwards against the labia. She felt Mirei’s nails trail against the patch of hair she had right above it and in between, tugging on them and somehow sending her shocks of pleasure like she’d never felt before. Mamori had to step up her game if she wanted to impress Mirei. Slipping her own fingers into Mirei’s underwear, the pads of her fingers brushed up against Mirei’s clit for a moment before she pulled down the underwear and pushed her fingers into Mirei.

Jolted by the unexpected intrusion, Mirei gasped and moaned, her thighs quaking from the force Mamori put in to the thrust. Glancing back, Mamori mouthed if this was alright, but Mirei only grunted and plunged her own two fingers into Mamori with the same speed and force. Now that Mamori had received her just desserts, they set about outdoing each other with the force and speed of the thrust of their fingers. Together their moans filled the silence of the forest as they moaned and screamed and gasped against each other.

Unsurprisingly, Mamori climaxed first, but did not Drive; it was not the exact aim of this practice for her to do so, and when her juices slipped from between her legs and onto Mirei’s inviting mouth, she completely came undone and muttered how unfair it was that she was always the one to climax. However, a moment after Mamori regained herself and set upon rubbing voraciously at Mirei’s clit while pushing and pulling two fingers into her, Mirei came with a loud moan, and at last the world felt complete.

Mamori looked over to Mirei and smiled innocently while pinching a bit of her Liberator’s inner thigh. “We should practice outside more.”

Mirei had never been so thankful to transform before.


End file.
